Even Miracles Take A Little Time
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Foggy hasn't had the happiest time since his parents died...but a mysterious masked man may change how he feels about the world. Matt/Foggy Cinderella Fusion
1. Chapter 1

Up until the age of fifteen, Franklin Nelson lived a relatively normal life. He had loving parents who practically doted on him, a nice house with a large garden and all of the friends he could ever need in life.

A few weeks after his fifteenth birthday was when everything began to go downhill.

His parents were killed in a car crash when a drunk driver ran a red light and he was sent to live with his aunt, uncle and their children, who were the only fit, available relatives who were able to take care of him until he turned eighteen and then was able to inherit what his parents left him. It didn't quite work out like that…mind you, he spent at least a year in quiet harmony, slowly being coerced into doing more and more of the housework until it was only him doing it. He had become the glorified housekeeper and Franklin Nelson was soon pushed to the side in favour of his cousins. He wasn't even allowed to call his relatives aunt and uncle.

No

It was only "Sir" or "Ma'am"…and that applied to his cousins as well. He was even relocated to the attic, despite the family having a spare room that he could have used.

He was now twenty five, with the new name of Foggy (Wesley came up with it. Apparently, he snored and it sounded like a foghorn, hence Foggy….he quite liked it actually) and no money to it. All he had was his broom, a mop and a few mice….and yet Foggy remained optimistic to his plight. He knew that one day, everything would be okay again. His dreams were filled with the promise of true happiness…and someone who actually cared about him. These dreams were the only thing that kept Foggy going some days…well that and the mice.

At this precise moment in time, Foggy was cleaning up the fireplace (it was an old house and they hadn't gotten around to getting central heating in the dining room). It was early morning and breakfast had just been finished when his aunt walked into the room,

"I thought breakfast was ready…" she exclaimed tiredly from behind Foggy, who then span around,

"O, it is Ma'am. I was just mending the fire." His aunt sighed wearily,

"In the future, call us when the work is done!"

"Yes Ma'am…" Foggy decided to set up breakfast only to be interrupted by his aunt,

"What's that on your face?" Foggy narrowed his eyes in confusion,

"Ma'am?" Marci giggled,

"It's ash from the fireplace!" His aunt Vanessa sighed and his Uncle Wilson frowned,

"O clean yourself up…"

"You'll get ash in our tea!" Wesley nodded in agreement with Marci and scowled at Foggy who was beginning to set a third place,

"No decaf for me this morning Foggy. I was up all night, no thanks to you of course!" Foggy rolled his eyes, it was the same every morning. The same complaints and the same snobbiness.

"O my poor dear!" gushed Vanessa as Wilson gestured at the extra plate,

"Who's this for? Are we forgetting someone?" Foggy glanced around in astonishment, this had never happened before.

"I-it's for me…" Vanessa smirked and glanced around the table,

"O now…it would be too much to expect you to make breakfast, serve it and then sit with us…" She narrowed her eyes at her shocked nephew,

"Wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done Foggy? You might lose a bit of weight that way!" Foggy recoiled at the venom in his aunt's voice, a dull flush spreading over his face as the rest of the table laughed. He quickly removed his breakfast from the table and headed back down to the kitchen, tears beginning to stream down his face. When he tried to place the plate down, it missed and crashed to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces,

"SHIT!" he sobbed brokenly, his knees collapsing out from under him. Slowly he picked up the pieces, however, upon catching his reflection in a mirror Foggy found that he was unable to remain in that accursed place any longer. Snarling in frustration, he ran out the back, pausing only to grab a spare coat. He couldn't stay there any longer.

He soon found himself quite a distance from the house, in a poverty stricken part of the town. Leaning against a wall, he wiped the tears from his face, only to hear a dark chuckle,

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Foggy yelped in shock, pushing himself away from the wall,

"Whoa dude!" He held up his hands in surrender, as a thin man, dressed practically in rags emerged from the darkness, a knife in his hand, "I don't have anything! I should, mind you, but not now…there is no point in mugging me, you only get a few crumbs!" The mugger shrugged,

"The clothes you're wearing will go for a pretty penny…" Foggy winced,

"O come on…my morning has been shit enough hasn't it?!" As the mugger moved forward, Foggy attempted to make himself as small as possible, squeezing his eyes shut. Before anything happened, there was the sounds of a struggle before complete silence,

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" Foggy gently opened his eyes only to jump back in shock as he came face to face with a man, whose head and eyes were covered by a black mask. The colour of his clothing was very similar…in that it was pitch black…and highlighted those mus-no! Don't follow that train of thought Foggy! Glancing down, he spotted the mugger on the ground. He was clearly unconscious and his face had blood splattered all over it.

"Sir? Are you alright?" asked the man urgently. Tearing his eyes away from the wheezing man, he nodded,

"Yeah, yeah dude…can't really say the same about him though…" The man cocked his head to the side, as if in confusion. Foggy gestured frantically at the unconscious mugger,

"Him! Look at the state of him! He's way worse off than I am!" The man's confusion seemed to increase as he glanced, seemingly, at the mugger and then back at Foggy,

"He was going to hurt you…"

"There was no need to beat him that badly!" There was silence for a couple of minutes before the masked man nodded sheepishly,

"You're right…What do they call you?" Foggy frowned and glanced at the ground,

"Never mind what they call me…"

"You shouldn't be out here all alone!"

"Aah, but I'm not alone. I'm with you Mr….What do they call you?" The masked man chuckled,

"You don't know who I am? You've not read about me in the papers?"

Silence. The man grinned,

"They call me Daredevil…or that masked bastard…depends on the mood really"

"And where do you live O Masked One?"

"At the 'palace'. My…tutor is teaching me his trade." The 'palace' was a large mansion that stood at the edges of Hells Kitchen, named because of its owners. Battlin' Jack Murdock became known as the 'king' of boxing, making his son the 'prince'. He'd bought the house, and then he and his son disappeared from the public eye until news came of a horrible accident revolving around the son and then Jack being killed a couple of years later. The Murdock family still owned the 'palace' but the son hadn't been seen in years.

"So…you're an apprentice?"

"Of a sort…"

"That sounds awesome dude. Do-do they treat you well?" The man smirked,

"Better than I really deserve….and you?" Foggy smiled sadly, his mind flashing back to that morning's incident,

"They…treat me as well as they are able to" The man's face (or what Foggy could see of it) seemed to crease in concern,

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault…"

"Nor yours either I'll bet?" Foggy shrugged,

"It's not that bad. There are so many out there who have it worse I'm sure. You…you just have to have courage and be kind. Isn't that right?" The man grinned, making Foggy's heart beat just a little bit faster,

"Yes, you're right. That's exactly how I feel" The pair stared at each other for a bit, before something seemed to catch the man's attention as he tilted is head to the side. Almost like he was listening to something,

"If you need to go you can, just…try not to hurt too many people. Let the police handle them, okay?" There was a pause before the man nodded,

"Agreed…" As the man moved away, he turned back to Foggy, "…I hope to see you again?" Foggy nodded and smiled,

"Same…Daredevil." The man ran off and Foggy found himself practically skipping home. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not as if you're the first person ever to meet a handsome, young man!" Matt rolled his eyes behind his glasses as Father Lantom continued to lecture him,

"You're so shallow, there was so much more to him! His voice, his humour! Besides, how would I even know if he was handsome?!"

"How much more could there have been, you've only met him once! How much do you actually know about him?"

"My Dad said that he knew right away when he met my mother!"

"That's different…"

"Why? Because I've met a man, not a woman?"

"No, of course not! You know I don't care about that, but think of the attention it might bring!" Father Lantom sighed as Matt slumped down in his seat,

"We live in argumentative times my son…people are more likely to fear what they don't fully understand. My years as a priest has shown me that love, especially between two members of the same sex, is one of these many things. If I were in your shoes, I would listen…and I would do what I am told…" Matt chuckled,

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would…"

"No. You wouldn't!"

"Okay, I wouldn't, you're right…" Matt chuckled again, but his face fell as he heard the priest coughing. His health had been getting steadily worse…the doctors feared it wouldn't be long now. Father Lantom noticed this and sighed,

"Come on…we're going to be late. And punctuality?" Matt grinned,

"Is the politeness of princes…even those in name only" Father Lantom gently tapped Matt on the cheek as a show of affection before they both left the room. Halfway down the corridor, the pair were joined by Matt's trainer Stick and Roscoe Sweeney, who was an…old associate of his Father's and continued to be a part of the Murdock family life.

"Where were you today Matthew, you didn't show up to our meeting…" Matt grimaced, he wasn't a big fan of the man but had to keep up the act for appearances sake…this mask often slipped from time to time.

"I'm sure it's none of your business Roscoe." The group entered a large room where a photographer was setting up his equipment,

"Try and make him look like a gentleman…" ordered Sweeney, "…we want to make a good impression and attract someone who will help further the Murdock family, and bring them back into the public eye."

"I will try Sir…" the photographer glanced at Matt's scraped cheek and newly stitched forehead, "….but I can't work miracles" Matt smirked as the man turned him one way and then another in an attempt to try and hide the marks,

"So…you're really going to send these off to all of the influential families in Hell's Kitchen and possibly the rest of America to try and entice people to come to this…party you insist upon?" Sweeney grinned,

"It's worked before. You have to get married you know!"

"If I have to choose someone, can't I choose….a good, honest young person? A common worker?" Sweeney laughed,

"How much influence would this young…person give us. How would they make this family stronger? Your finds are running low and without them, you would be nothing. This family would be nothing!" Matt chose not to point out that Sweeney wasn't actually a member of the family, the man seemed in a bad enough temper as it was. Father Lantom stood beside him and whispered in his ear,

"Listen to me. I want to see you and this city safe"

"Alright…just one condition though" Matt glanced in the general direction of Sweeney, "Send out the invitations to everyone. Man, woman, poor, rich…everyone" Father Lantom nodded,

"Would that be alright?" Although he addressed Sweeney, it was Stick who answered,

"The idea of the boy marrying is bad enough…but at least if he marries a common worker, then he might actually get to experience what life is like for the other side. He needs toughening up and a life without…softness might be the way to do it. Send them out and let's see what happens" Sweeney glared at the older man before plastering a fake grin on his face,

"Fine, a ball for everyone…and a nice, rich lady for Matthew. Sounds like a deal"

….

"You don't look well Senor Foggy…" scolded Mrs Cardenas, "…why do you stay there when they treat so badly?!" Foggy smiled gently at the kindly, old lady.

"I made my parents a promise. That I would behave for my uncle and aunt….besides, I have nowhere else to go Elena…" Before Elena could reply, a news bulletin flashed across the screen in the shopping mall,

"This just in! Matthew Murdock, the 'prince' of Hells Kitchen is officially on the market! An member of his household has been quoted in saying that in two weeks' time, a party will be held in order for him to choose a partner. He has even stated that Matthew himself has asked that everyone attend. Whether that be male, female, rich or poor! More information to follow…" Foggy doesn't know why he did it, but he found himself running home and bursting into the sitting room and delivering the news to his aunt and uncle personally….the TV hadn't worked for a while after all.

Wesley and Marci became very excited by the news, only to be gently scolded by their mother,

"Listen to me, both of you…one of you has to capture the heart of Matthew…maybe then we can move up into our rightful place in this world!" She turned back to Foggy,

"Go back to town. Tell the tailor to make two beautiful dresses and two smart suits for the Fisk family!" Foggy smiled gently,

"Two? It's very nice of you to think of me…" Vanessa frowned in confusion, the awkward silence only being broken by Wesley's condescending laugh,

"The other suit is for my Father….he thought it was for him. Poor, slow Foggy…" he chuckled as Vanessa and Marci began to join in. His uncle from the side-lines scoffed,

"You're too ambitious for your own good…" Foggy tried to brush the mistake off by saying that he wanted to see a friend but Vanessa clearly wasn't falling for it.

"Let me be clear…One suit for Wilson and one for Wesley. Armani I think…" Marci rolled her eyes,

"Like he would know fashion if it jumped up and down on him!" Foggy frowned at the snide comment before disproving his arrogant cousin,

"Giorgio Armani is the creator of one of the most well-known and upscale fashion brands in the world. His Italian company has gone from $14,000 in its first year towards becoming a fashion giant with an incredible $2 billion in annual sales. His ever-growing portfolio includes ready-to-wear men's and women's fashion lines, an haute couture line, shoes, watches, cosmetics, housewares, electronics, a confectionary, cafes, a restaurant, bar and a nightclub." Foggy held back a smirk at the shocked look on his family's faces.

"Right. That settles that then, now GO! Everyone in the city will want to meet Matthew, you must get there first before the tailor is drowning in work!" With that Foggy left, a smile on his face as realized that his life may now be looking up.

…..

Matt winced as Stick hit the back of his shins again.

"Wake up you little brat. Mistakes like that could get you killed!" Matt nodded in apology, but Stick continued, "You've been off since your last patrol…"

"It's that wonderful man, I can't stop thinking about him"

"O please…"

"His spirit, his goodness!"

"I'm going to be sick…"

"And yet, I know nothing about him!" Stick and Matt left the training hall and Stick smirked,

"Maybe this mystery man will come to the ball….maybe you'll shut up about him then. That's why you 'threw the doors open' as it were?" Matt rolled his eyes,

"It was for the benefit of the people!"

"Of course, how shallow of me…do you want to tell your heartbeat that?" Matt sighed,

"What if he comes, then what?"

"You'll tell him about your wealth and that you can choose whoever you what…"

"Ha!"

"Ha?"

"Yes ha! You know that Sweeney wants me to marry a nice, young, rich lady!" Stick thought to himself for a moment,

"Well if he's a charming as you say he is, then they might change their minds…"

...

Please read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the ball finally arrived.

Foggy wished he could say it was different from any other day, but it wasn't. Apart from Wesley practicing his acceptance to Matthew's proposal and Marci ordering Foggy to tie her corset tighter, it was a pretty standard day.

"You look lovely Marci" Marci smirked at Wesley,

"Of course I do…now I know we're competing, but we can't let this destroy our relationship!" Wesley nodded,

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of poisoning you before we set off…"

"And I wouldn't dare push you in front of a moving car!"

"And I promise not to bash your brains out on the 'palace' steps when we arrive! We are siblings after all" Marci nodded in agreement as Foggy zipped up her dress,

"And blood is so much thicker than water" Wesley nodded,

"We'll let the 'prince' decide!"

"What do you think he's like?" asked Foggy in a wondering voice. Marci scoffed,

"Who cares what he's like? He's rich beyond reason!" Foggy sighed,

"Don't you want to know a bit about him before marrying him?" Wesley rolled his eyes,

"O god no, I might change my mind!"

"I bet you've never even spoke to a handsome man…or a pretty girl in your life have you Froggy?!" Marci sneered. Foggy's mind flashed back to that fateful day almost two weeks ago,

"I have actually. He was…definitely handsome"

"Someone unimportant I imagine…."

"Probably an apprentice!"

"He was an apprentice yes!" Marci laughed,

"All men, excluding my Father and brother are fools. That's what Mum says…the sooner you learn that, the better!" Wesley laughed as he skipped over to his sister,

"May I have the first dance my lady?" He asked mockingly, holding out his hand. Marci giggled as she took it and the pair danced around the room.

"Why Matthew, you're so naughty!" The happiness only lasted a few minutes before the pair began to bicker. Not for the first time, Foggy actually felt sorry for his cousins. They were beautiful people…but their inside was rotten compared to the outside. Foggy Smirked as he quickly fled the scene, running to his bedroom where he was just finishing up the stitches to his Father's old suit.

Night time came and Vanessa couldn't help but gush over her two children.

"My darlings. It's so nice to see you like this. It makes me believe one of you, might just get the guy! And to think…I've got two horses in the race!" Vanessa gently moved their cheeks form side to side, examining them, "I dare say, no-one will outshine my children…"

The small family chatted for a bit until they heard a gentle cough from the stairs. Spinning around, they gasped as they saw Foggy make his way downstairs, all dressed up in a well-fitting suit.

"Foggy…"

"It cost you nothing!" Interrupted Foggy, "It was my Dad's old suit so I stitched it up" Wesley laughed,

"You at the ball?! No-one wants a servant for a husband!" Vanessa and Wilson were still in shock,

"After all we've done…"

"I don't want to bust your little bubble! I don't even want to meet Matthew Murdock!"

"Of course not…you're not even going…" Foggy sighed,

"But everyone is invited! By order of the Murdock family!" Wilson frowned,

"It's them we're thinking of…It would be an insult if we took you there dressed in that!" Foggy flinched at the hateful tone in his uncle's voice,

"W-what do you mean…this was my Dad's!" Vanessa pouted as she and her husband moved closer,

"Sorry to have to tell you….but you're Father's taste was questionable at best." She was now next t Foggy, "In fact, it's so old-fashioned, it's falling to pieces!" With those words, Vanessa ripped the arm off of the suit jacket, causing Foggy to gasp out in alarm. Vanessa continued tearing at the fabric, with Wilson holding Foggy's hands so that he couldn't lash out. Even Wesley joined in at one point,

"It's such an old-fashioned joke!" he sneered as his mother looked on approvingly, chuckling under her breath. Once they were finished, Foggy felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"How could you…" he growled

"How could we otherwise? We can't have anyone associating our children with you! It would ruin their chances at success to be seen with a ragged servant boy…" Vanessa leaned in, "…because that is what you are, and what you shall always be. Now mark my words!" she held up a finger menacingly in front of Foggy, "You shall not go to the ball!"

The taxi arrived a few seconds later and the family (minus Foggy) left, leaving Foggy at the doorway until he couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the back garden, collapsed by the fountain and began to sob, muttering out curse and apologising to his parents,

"I-I tried to have c-courage…but I don't anymore! I don't believe!" He ran towards the farm area, tears still running down his face. Suddenly, there was a voice from behind him,

"Excuse me…" Foggy span around to see an old lady, clutching onto a walking stick, "…can you help me? A bit of bread, or a glass of milk?" Foggy stood there in hock for a few moments before wiping away his tears and smiling,

"Yeah of course! I'm sure I can find something for you…" Thankfully the kitchen was nearby, so he fetched a glass of milk and some bread that was freshly made that afternoon.

"Why are you crying?" asked the old lady when he got back. Foggy shook his head,

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing. Nothing. What is a glass of milk? Nothing. But kindness makes it everything." She toasted her glass and drank as Foggy looked on with concern, thinking that whilst she was a nice lady…she was clearly a bit mad. The milk and bread were gone in minutes, finished off by a loud burp causing Foggy to laugh.

"Now, I don't mean to hurry you….but you really haven't got long Franklin, or do you prefer Foggy?"

"Foggy…how do you know who I am?! Who are you?" The lady grinned,

"Who am I? I thought you would have worked that out, you being so clever and all!" Foggy shook his head, and the lady held out her arms,

"I'm your Hairy Dogfather…I mean Fairy Godmother!" Foggy couldn't help but smile,

"You can't be…"

"Why not?"

"They don't exist! They're just made up for children…"

"Didn't your own Mother believe in them? I heard her you know…" Foggy paused, frowning in confusion at the lady,

"You heard her?" The lady jumped up,

"O Bollocks, right! First things first let me slip into something more comfortable!" she threw her stick up into the air and glitter fell from it, covering her from head to toe. As it was blown away, a young lady, with blonde hair and smart clothing was revealed. Foggy watched it all in amazement as the young lady cracked her neck.

"Excellent, now where was I? O, you can call me Karen by the way!"

"How did you-"

"Ah, yes! Now let's see, what we need is something that screams expensive car!" Foggy, in complete and utter confusion could do nothing but follow and point out stuff,

"The wheelbarrow?"

"Doesn't scream expensive car…no, no. I'm liking fruit and veg. Do you grow watermelons?"

"…No"

"Cucumber?"

"…What? How does that say expensive car?!"

"You'd be surprised…do you have anything I could use?!"

"We have avocados?" Karen paused in thought before nodding. As they headed towards the greenhouse, she began to babble,

"Never done one of these before, this should be exciting….and interesting if I'm honest." Karen walked over to a particularly large avocado, "That'll do…knife!" Foggy lept to attention, grabbing a nearby knife that was usually used to trim the flowers.

"There you are" he said, handing it over. Karen thanked him before cutting the avocado free. She attempted to lift it up before squeaking,

"Watch out mice's!" She dropped the avocado to the ground, narrowly avoiding hitting the mice that had been watching in curiosity,

"Never mind, let's do it here!" Foggy did not like the way Karen was smiling,

"Do what here?!"

"Turn the avocado into an expensive car…" she paused, "…I'm a bit nervous actually"

"Shall I close my eyes?"

"It might help, yes…o for crying out loud, let's just go for it!" She waved her wand and a bright light shot out, hitting the avocado. It began to quiver.

"Well at least somethings happening…" Karen sighed as she sat beside Foggy, "You see the trick is…bugger I've forgot" The avocado began to swell and grow, knocking the pair onto their backs.

"You know…if it gets much bigger…"

"Yes?" Foggy found that he couldn't reply, because he was too busy pulling Karen to her feet and running out of the greenhouse,

"Is that what you meant to do?"

"Does it look like that was what I meant to do?! TAKE COVER!" The pair dived behind a wall as the avocado grew so big that it shattered. Gold light spun around the wreckage until only a red Porsche remained in its place, gold tints on the wheels and mirrors.

"There! One car!" Foggy smiled in disbelief

"You really are my fairy godmother…"

"Of course, I don't transform avocados for anybody…now, you need a driver!" She glanced around before settling her gaze on Wilson's old bloodhound, Ben. It was friendly enough, always accepting bell rubs from Foggy but it was kept outside due to Vanessa's complaints about the fur. Karen waved her wand, lifting the dog from the ground and placing him in the driver's seat, changing him as she went. When she was finished, a shocked, older man with dark skin and greying hair sat in the driver's seat.

"I don't know how to drive, I'm a dog…" the man grunted. Foggy laughed in joy at the scene,

"Karen?"

"Yes, what?"

"My suit…." Foggy gestured to his tattered suit, "…I can't go in this, can you mend it?"

"Mend it? I'll just change it into something new!"

"Please don't. This was my Dad's…and I'd like to wear it when I go to the 'palace'. It's almost like taking him with me…" Karen smiled,

"I understand…but would you mind if I jazzed it up a bit?" Foggy shook his head, and Karen waved her wand. The suit became on Armani classic with a blue tie with a matching mask.

"So your family can't see your true face…" Karen explained, "…now come one, you'll be late!" She halted the car, which Ben had been practicing in. As Foggy lifted his feet to climb in, Karen winced

"Are those the best you have?" she asked, pointing at Foggy's shoes which were ragged converse. Foggy nodded,

"It's not like anybody will be looking at my feet!" Karen shook her head and gestured for Foggy to take them off,

"I'm quite good at shoes…" she waved her wand and black Doc Martins appeared with blue highlights on the laces. "You'll like these, they're really comfortable! Now you really must be going…for you shall go to the ball!" Foggy grinned and climbed into the car. Before they could leave, Karen gasped,

"O, I almost forgot! The magic will only last so long. At the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will go back to the way that it was!" Foggy frowned,

"But…why midnight?" Karen shrugged,

"If I had my way, you'd be out all night but that's not how it works…" Foggy thought to himself before nodding,

"That's more than enough time. Thank you!" And with that Ben drove off into the night


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew sighed wearily as a parade of eligible young men and woman were announced. He could hear their giggles and twitters. This was going to be a long night…

"Who are you listening for?" Matthew tilted his head,

"No-one Father Lantom…."

"It's that boy from the alley isn't it? That's why you were so generous with the invitations!"

"I told you, it's for the city and its people"

"I know you think that…but your head's been turned despite only meeting him once…in a dirty alley"

"You would have me marry someone I've met once tonight!"

"An eligible young person. It's that or nothing"

…..

Foggy smiled as the world whizzed by. They were so close now!

…..

"May I introduce Miss Sarena, Daughter of Mr Saragosta, Head of the most powerful silk manufacturers in the United States?" Matthew smiled and bowed, kissing the young lady's hand. She giggled,

"You are as handsome as your photo…although they did not mention-"

"The scrapes?"

"You're blind…pardon me for being so blunt"

"I trust that it will not be an issue?" Her heartbeat seemed to suggest that it would be.

…

Foggy climbed out of the car, his eyes widening at the sight of the 'palace'.

"I'm frightened Ben…" Ben frowned, "….I'm only a boy….I'm not rich, despite everything!"

"And I'm only a dog…not a driver. Enjoy it while it lasts" Foggy grinned and nodded before heading inside. He vaguely heard an announcement before he entered the main dancing room. Everything went quiet as he glanced over the side of the balcony.

…

Matthew smiled as he heard a familiar heartbeat enter the room. He was here! He pulled his red devil mask, which matched his red suit, over his eyes and hurried to meet him, mumbling a quick but insincere apology to Miss Sarena. The suit was new, so no-one should tie Daredevil to him…hopefully. He could hear Sweeney apologising to her, but he didn't care. He needed to hear this man again, touch him again.

…

Foggy came to the bottom of the stairs and bowed. Suddenly, a man in a red devil's mask appeared. Despite the mask, Foggy knew exactly who he was. The crowd parted for them and the pair met in the middle.

"Daredevil…" whispered Foggy under his breath, smiling as the man smirked.

"It's you…" Daredevil whispered back, "…isn't it?" Foggy shrugged one shoulder,

"In the flesh…" Daredevil grinned and held out a hand. Another man came to take his cane away and Daredevil bowed slightly.

"Sir. It would bring me great pleasure-I mean, would you do me the honour of letting me lead you through this first…" He paused, as if he couldn't find the words to speak. Foggy took his hand,

"Dance?" Daredevil nodded sheepishly, as if embarrassed by his slip up,

"Yes. Dance!" He chuckled. Foggy nodded and the pair held hands as the music began.

"They're all looking at you" observed Foggy as they swayed from side to side. Daredevil didn't even turn,

"Believe me, they're all looking at you…" The pair continued to dance, Foggy chuckling as Daredevil lifted him up in the air without even a huff. The music came to an end and the pair bowed to each other.

…

"Who is he?" asked Wesley, turning to his mother who was glaring at the young, masked man dancing with the prince.

"I don't know…"

"It's a stunning suit…." Muttered Marci,

"…And he is very handsome…" Wilson sighed and cuffed the pair around their heads.

"Concentrate. Matthew has to notice you, so get yourselves out there!"

"But no-one has asked us to dance!" Vanessa sighed as she pulled a couple out from the crowd, introducing them to Wesley and Marci. Marci was paired off with the man and James with the woman. The music began again.

…

"Come with me…" whispered Daredevil as he led Foggy away from all of the dancing. They ran into a secluded area of the gardens.

"So you're the prince! You're Matthew Murdock!" gasped Foggy as he spun around to glare at the masked figure.

"Not technically a prince…" muttered Matthew

"…Why are you going around beating people up if you've got all this money? Why don't you help them that way?!" Matthew sighed,

"All money does is cause problems…." He lifted up his mask to reveal unseeing eyes, "…after my Father's big success, my family was targeted. He died and I was blinded as a result. Due to the chemicals I was exposed to, my other sense increased dramatically, I see in so many other ways! BY becoming Daredevil, I take care of the criminals in the city in a more direct way."

"…You're not an apprentice then…" Matthew chuckled,

"Stick, my trainer, seems determined to turn me into another one of him….so I'm an apprentice grumpy, old blind man!" Foggy laughed. Matthew suddenly became very serious,

"Please forgive me…I didn't want you to treat me differently because of all this. I mistook you for a simple worker and now I see that you didn't want to outdo me!"

"Little chance of that" chuckled Foggy as they wandered through the gardens.

"No more surprises or secrets?" Matthew held out a hand, which was soon grabbed by Foggy,

"No more surprises or secrets" he agreed. Suddenly, he spotted a statue in the courtyard,

"Is that meant to be you?" he exclaimed incredulously. Matthew laughed,

"How bad is it? Sweeney told me that he commissioned it ages ago and I haven't had the courage to feel it…I'm assuming I either look awful or way too good?" Foggy shook his head,

"It doesn't do you justice...trust me"

…

"Who is he!?" yelled Sweeney as he burst through the doors.

"He didn't give us a name!"

"And you didn't think to ask!?"

"Well I was so busy introducing Miss Blanchard to Sir Hugo I-"

"O shut up you idiot!"

…

"Won't they miss you at the party?" Matthew sighed,

"Maybe…but let's not go back just yet" The moon shone high above them, illuminating the gardens. Foggy glanced at Matt, who seemed deep in thought,

"What's wrong?"

"When I go back…they will try and pair me off with a lady who they've chosen for me…I'm expected to marry for advantage."

"Who's advantage?" Matt chuckled,

"Good question…"

"Surely you have rights…you know, you should complain! Get a lawyer or something!" Matt laughed,

"You're looking at one right now! No, no. It is Sweeney's decision…backed by Father Lantom"

"You're a lawyer?! No, of course you are. Lawyer by day, vigilante by night, it's perfect!...Maybe they'll change their minds?" The two stopped and Matt sighed,

"I fear Father Lantom may not have much time to do so…"

…..

"People are saying he's a prince…." Muttered Stick to Sweeney as they strode down the corridor, "…and our own 'prince' seems much taken with him"

"He went straight for him! You have to admire his efficiency…."

"Surely if the boy is rich, then this is good?"

"I've already promised him in marriage….to Miss Sarena" The pair felt another's eye on them and they span around,

"O I'm dreadfully sorry!" gushed Vanessa as she curtsied, "I didn't mean to interrupt!" Sweeney sighed,

"It's you who'll have to forgive me Madam" Before he could leave, she held up a hand to stop him,

"Your secret is safe with me…"

…

"I've never shown this place to anyone!" exclaimed Matt as he gently tugged on Foggy's arm, his stick tapping against the cobbled stones. The pair came to a hidden courtyard which was filled with beautiful flowers and a swing in the middle.

"Wow!" Gasped Foggy as he went to the swing…he paused.

"You should…" Foggy mock glared at Matt,

"Don't listen to my heartbeat…I shouldn't anyway"

"You should"

"I shouldn't"

"You should!"

"I will…" Foggy climbed onto the swing and Matt gently began to push it to and fro, taking delight in the little laughs that Foggy let out. Suddenly he heard something fall against the concrete floor and snap,

"Dammit!" muttered Foggy, "There goes the mask…"

"You were wearing a mask?" He heard clothes rustle as Foggy shrugged and climbed off the swing,

"It's in half…some great disguise this is! Why make a glass mask?!" Matthew chuckled as he strode over and gently took one half of the mask from Foggy.

"Who are you?" asked Matt. Foggy shook his head,

"If I told you, everything will be different…"

"I don't understand, can you at least tell me your name!?" Foggy smiled,

"My name is-" Suddenly he heard the bells toll as the hour struck midnight. He span away from the prince,

"I have to leave…it's hard to explain. Dogs and avocados and things!" He ran off into the bushes,

"Wait, where are you going?" Foggy peaked his head out from a bush and smiled at the flustered man,

"I'm so glad I saw you again….this was the best night ever!" And with that, he left. Matt sat down on the swing in bemused shock,

"Dogs and avocados?" He grinned and shot up, deciding to give chase to this wonderful, if slightly strange, boy. Foggy huffed and panted as she ran past the crowds of people with Matthew giving chase. As he ran through the dance floor, he was grabbed by a young blonde woman who was screaming,

"My prince, my prince!" He lead her towards the stairs that the man had run up, ignoring the yells of a man saying that he "had the wrong sibling!" When Foggy reached the top if the stairs, he ran straight into a priest who seemed as shocked as he was,

"Young man!" Foggy pressed his hands together, as if in prayer in apology,

"Father, please forgive me!"

"Think nothing of it my son…" Before Foggy could rush down another corridor, he turned back to the priest,

"Are you Father Lantom?" The priest nodded, "I just want to say that Matthew is a wonderful person, who truly loves you. Excuse me!" And off he ran. As he headed towards the car he heard the yells of Matthew behind him,

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"Sorry!"

"Come back!" Foggy climbed into the car, yelling for Ben to drive already! They shot off into the night and when Foggy looked back, he saw Matt holding up the other half of his mask as if trying to summon him back. He heard Sweeney and Stick behind him,

"Sweeney, I'm going out for a bit…"

"Nonsense. I'll fetch the boy…Father Lantom needs you here! Stick, with me!" Stick sighed and cuffed Matthew around the back of the head,

"I was actually enjoying myself, you had to choose that one didn't you!" Matt grinned in pure joy,

"Yes I did"

...

Please read and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Foggy yelled as the car zoomed down the road, Ben ramming the accelerator down in an attempt to get back home quicker. They were being pursued by a large SUV, the driver of which was Roscoe Sweeney,

"Stop!" Sweeney yelled through a megaphone, "Stop!"

With each toll of the bell, the car began to compress and Ben became more and more like the dog that he truly was. Thankfully they managed to lose the SUV at a toll gate, as with the last toll of midnight Foggy found himself on a deserted path by the squashed remains of an avocado, a seriously unimpressed dog and dressed in his tattered old suit.

"Well…" he stood up and brushed himself down, "…that was fun" Slowly, he and Ben began to make their way home, with Foggy glancing at the half of his mask that remained untouched by the magic. He was so full of joy that he could only laugh as the rain poured down. Suddenly he heard the sounds of an oncoming car.

His Aunt and Uncle!

He raced back inside, just in time to hide his mask before his cousins burst in,

"O Foggy!" they yelled, "Wake up you lazy bastard! Tea and a plate of biscuits!" Foggy held back his sniggers at the way his cousins pranced into the kitchen,

"Welcome back…"

"You look cheerful…" observed James,

"…and wet" finished Marci. Foggy glanced down at his suit, which was definitely ruined now.

"O…I took a walk in the rain to cheer myself up!" They seemed to accept this and sat down in order to explain how their night went.

"We didn't need to talk…" gushed Marci, "…it was as if our souls became one in that moment! James's soul was over by the banquet table!"

"You didn't see him dance with me!"

"Dance with you!" growled Vanessa, "He didn't even speak to you!"

"It wasn't our fault Mum! It was that mystery prince!" Foggy smiled before trying to play it cool,

"Mystery prince? Really?"

"He was no prince! He was a whore making a spectacle of himself!" yelled Wilson as he joined his family at the table. Foggy got up to make the tea, his feet dancing unconsciously.

"O?"

"He just strode into the ball, no partner and threw himself at Matthew! No introduction or nothing!" Vanessa glared suspiciously at Foggy, who was still moving to the music in his head.

"He actually danced with the ugly slut as well!" laughed James

"O yes?" Foggy didn't care what they said about him. He was far too happy.

"Yes, it was a pity. He was too polite to send him packing in front of everyone! So he took her outside and told him off!" Foggy tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back his laughter. "Then the guards had to chase him off!"

"I pity Matthew, such bad taste…" exclaimed Marci.

"Don't worry about it you two…" sighed Vanessa as she continued to stare at Foggy, "…the party was just a diversion anyway. Matthew is not free to marry for love, he's been promised to the daughter of a wealthy silk merchant. Miss Sarena I believe she is called." Foggy tried to keep his face calm and unemotional, "Roscoe Sweeney told me himself!"

"That's so unfair!" complained Marci, who was convinced she and Matthew shared a special something.

"Yes….it's the way of the world." As his Aunt said this, Foggy looked away from her piercing gaze, what did she know?

…

Once Foggy was upstairs, he removed the loose floorboard in his room that was hiding his half of the glass mask in order to put it in a more secure place….a box under a loose floorboard that was under his bed.

"Best night ever…." He whispered to himself as he removed a blank notebook from the shelf in order to write down everything that had happened…especially about meeting Matthew.

…

The next morning, Matthew strode into Father Lantom's room to find him lying in bed, weakly coughing.

"You're here….good" coughed the priest. Matthew could feel tears welling up in his eyes,

"Father, don't go!" he begged, taking the priest's hand as if trying to keep him there.

Father Lantom smiled weakly, "I must. You needn't be alone though…take a bride. Miss Sarena…" he paused at the look of despair on Matthew's face, "What if I commanded you to do so…said it was God's will?"

Matthew sighed, "I love you Father….but I won't. I believe that we don't have to look outside of our little city in order to find strength. What we need is right in front of us! And all we have to do is…have courage and be kind to see it…"

Father Lantom stared up at Matthew for a few minutes before smiling, "Just so…you've become quite the man in the years that I have spent with you. Good, perhaps with what's left in me…I can be the guardian you deserve."

Matthew shook his head, but father Lantom continued, "You must not marry for advantage…marry for love! Find that boy, find him! The one that they're all talking about! Find the clumsy one that breaks-"

"Half of his mask…" finished Matthew.

They both laughed but grew solemn once again when Father Lantom coughed, "You are so much like your Father…"

"Thank you…."

"Thank you….Mattt. I love you…"

Matthew began to sob, "And I love you!" He huddled up to the Father as the priest slowly passed away.

….

"In the news today, the trusted priest of Matthew Murdock passed on earlier this week. A statement from the Matthew Murdock himself claims that whilst Father Lantom's departure is a sad one, his last words encouraged him to pursue his heart. He states that he is in love with the mystery man that appeared at the party a week ago. According to sources, this man wore a glass mask to the ball which then snapped in half. This man is to report to the 'palace' with the other half of the mask where, if he is willing, he will marry him!"

Foggy couldn't help but grin at the news report and found himself racing home to find his half of the mask, so that he could go to the 'palace' that afternoon. He raced up to his room, pried open the loose floorboard under his bed and opened the box to find…nothing. It was empty.

"Are you looking for this?" came a voice from the dark corners of the room. His Aunt and Uncle stepped out, with Vanessa holding his half of the mask. "There must be quite a story to go with it…won't you tell us? No? Alright then, we will tell you a story…" They moved closer towards a shell-shocked Foggy.

Vanessa grinned at the fear on her nephew's face, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady, who married her love and had two lovely children. All was well…but one day, the lady's sister and her husband were killed in a…tragic accident and the lady and her husband found themselves saddled with the sister's hideous child. She was doomed every day, to look at her sister's child. She had hoped to marry off one off her beautiful, stupid children to the richest man in Hell's Kitchen, Matthew Murdock….but his head was turned by a man with a glass mask. And so we lied unhappily ever after!"

Foggy winced at the anger in Vanessa's voice. This was not going to end well…

Vanessa scowled, "My story's ended…what about yours? Did you steal it?!"

Foggy shook his head, "No…it was given to me and-"

He was interrupted by Vanessa's shrill, mocking laughter, "Given to you! Given to you?! Nothing is ever given! For everything there is a price!"

Foggy shook his head again, "That's not true…kindness is free, love is free!"

Wilson then began to laugh, "Love is not free…now, and here is how you will pay us! If you are going to have what you really want…no one will believe you! A dirty servant boy without a family! Now, if a respectable gentleman and his wife were to support you, then you would not be ignored. When you are married, you will make Vanessa the Head of the Banks. James and Marci will be paired up with other wealthy people and I will manage that boy!"

Foggy felt like his head was about to drop off with all the shaking it was doing, "But he's not a boy…" he protested.

Vanessa scoffed, "And who are you…how would you deal with this city!? Best to leave it to Wilson, that way we all get what we want!"" The pair began to leave the room, believing that a deal had been struck but Foggy proved them wrong.

"No…" he growled, causing his Aunt and Uncle to turn around in shock, "…I wasn't able to protect my parents….but I will protect Matthew and this city from you. No matter what becomes of me!"

Vanessa and Wilson glanced at each other, before Vanessa nodded, "Well…that was a mistake!" She threw the mask at the opposite wall where it smashed into a million pieces.

Foggy lurched forward and yelled, "NO! W-why would you-Why are you so cruel!? I don't understand…I've tried to be kind to you!"

"You? Kind to us?!"

"Yes! And though no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me! Why do you do it?!"

Vanessa's face crumpled in anger, "Why? Because you are young and innocent and good and I…" she paused before the pair stormed out of the room, locking the door behind them and ignoring Foggy's screams and cries for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweeney sighed wearily as the strange pair left his rooms. They had come bearing a photo of the young man who had turned Matthew's head. Just a commoner, not rich at all! He had promised them everything that they wanted as long as the boy was kept away from Matthew….now all he had to do was hope Matthew would give up on the boy.

…

Matthew stormed down the corridor, "Where?! Where was it found?"

Sweeney followed on close behind, "The remains of mask were found by the side of the road. By the time the cleaner knew what they were too late…but the one shard that we have suggests that it was probably came from the same mask"

"And have you found him?!"

"The boy? No, he's disappeared…"

Matthew tapped his cane rhythmically against a nearby chair, before sitting down. "There must be some reason why he vanished!" he exclaimed tiredly, "Perhaps he's trapped somewhere!"

Stick, from the side of Matthew, scoffed, "Don't be so melodramatic boy!"

Sweeney scowled, "This city needs to be secure. The people need to know that! You need a suitable wife who will help fund the city and possibly give the Murdock line an heir! We need some certainty in our lives!"

Matthew nodded and stood up, "Then let's be certain about this…I am in charge here, not you Sweeney. We are going to find this mystery boy, even if he doesn't want to be found! I need to hear him again!"

Sweeney nodded, "But if he's not found…for the good of the city, you must marry Miss Sarena!"

Matthew turned away, "…Very well, agreed"

Stick tapped his cane against the floor, "Matthew I really think-"A raised hand from Matthew stopped him in his tracks.

"We will continue to look….and no holding back Sweeney, understood?"

Sweeney nodded at the prince, "Of course…you have my word"

…..

From fair and wide, the people who were at the party came to visit the 'palace' came to meet Matthew and he often went to their houses…like on this occasion. He and some trusted men travelled to a small house on the outskirts of the city.

…

"Mum! Mum! He's here!" yelled James and Marci as they raced to the window, "Let them in!"

Vanessa threw the front doors wide open, "Gentlemen…" she greeted, her eyes lingering on Sweeney, "…What a lovely surprise, please, do come in!"

…..

Foggy could hear the shrieks and excited screams coming from downstairs. He hummed softy to himself as he gazed out of the window.

…

Matthew rolled his eyes behind his glasses as the two children of the couple pawed at him and giggled in his ear…no, they weren't the ones…it just wasn't the same.

"Sorry my dears, it appears as though Matthew does not think you're the ones." Apologised Sweeney. Matthew tuned out the rest….he didn't need to hear anymore. It was over, they had searched every house in Hell's Kitchen, meaning that he was doomed to a loveless marriage.

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise coming from higher up.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered to Stick, who focused for a moment before tilting his head in the direction of the couple,

"Are you sure there is nobody else living here?" he asked.

The lady looked surprised and shook her head, "No!"

Lie. Matthew didn't need to hear her heartbeat to know that, "Then your cat must have learnt to hum…" he exclaimed in a mocking tone.

Sweeney shook his head, "You're hearing things Matthew! I can't hear anything! We really must be going!"

Matthew shook his head, focusing in on the humming. The heartbeat was now clearer. "Just because you can't hear it, doesn't mean that Stick and I can't…Stick, would you mind investigating? It might be the wind after all!"

Stick grinned at the mocking tone and bowed, "Of course…" he scowled in the direction of Sweeney and the couple, "…nothing would give me greater pleasure."

…..

Foggy shot up from his seat as he heard the door being unlocked.

Vanessa stepped into the room with an older blind gentle man, "There we are. Nobody really important, just my serving boy…" Foggy felt his face flush uncomfortably as the man stared in his direction.

The man smirked, "Young man, please come downstairs so that you can meet Mr Murdock…"

Vanessa scowled at Foggy, "I forbid you to do this!"

"And I forbid you to forbid him!" growled the man, "Who are you to stop me?! A queen? A saint? A deity?"

Vanessa turned to Foggy, tears in her eyes, "I'm his aunt, practically his mother!"

This was the last straw for Foggy. He stormed up to his aunt, "You have never been, and never will be anything like my mum!"

Stick smirked once again, "Come on young man."

As he turned to walk down the stairs and Foggy moved to follow him, Vanessa grabbed a hold of Foggy's arm, her nails digging deep into his skin, "Just remember who you are you brat!"

Foggy scowled, ripping his arm away as he left the room. As the door shut behind him, he heard Vanessa throw something into the wall….she always was a bad loser.

…

Matt froze when he heard it…that heartbeat. That heartbeat that had haunted his memories for so long. He wasn't even bothered about Sweeney's heart speeding up as footsteps drew closer and closer towards him. He heard clothes rustle as the man bowed.

He stood up straighter, "Who are you?"

There was a pause before, "I'm known as Foggy…Matthew." The boy…no, Foggy moved closer, "I am not rich….well, not anymore. I have no fancy car, no parents and definitely nothing to offer you in terms of looks. I don't even know if you actually like me that way but….if you do, will you take me as I am? An honest country boy who loves you."

…

Foggy felt the breath leave his body as Matthew said nothing. What if his feelings were not reciprocated?

Those fears soon disappeared when he saw Matthew's face light up with a grin, "Of course I will! How you look has never mattered to me, and ever will. Besides, I think you're handsome!" The blind man exclaimed, "But I'll only agree if you'll take me as I am! A blind apprentice still learning his trade…who goes out to solve the problems of Hell's Kitchen in person, rather than letting money do it. A person…who isn't perfect by any means of the imagination!"

Foggy chuckled as Matthew moved closer. He could see the other blind man, who he assumed to be the mysterious tutor Stick, and Sweeney watching from the doorway. They leaned closer to each other and-

"Foggy! Foggy!" The person in question sighed and thumped his head against Matthew's chest as his two cousins burst into the room.

James stepped forward, "My dear, dear cousin. We are so sorry!"

Marci agreed, "Yes, truly we are!"

Foggy just shook his head and grinned as Matthew placed his hand on Foggy's elbow, letting him lead the pair out. As they arrived at the staircase, Foggy caught sight of his aunt and uncle staring at him.

He smiled at them, "I forgive you…not too sure about Matthew doing the same though." Matthew scowled as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

He failed.

Still laughing, the pair left. Things couldn't be better.

….Epilogue….

Everything only got better from then on. Sweeney was banished from the city after certain evidence highlighted his role in Jack Murdock's death and Matthew's accident. Vanessa, Wilson and their children left soon after. The sight of Foggy on all the news stations must have been the last straw.

"Our parents would have gotten on like a house on fire" muttered Foggy as he stared at the photos of them above the altar.

Matthew nudged him, "They would have gotten on a little too well….by the way, our personal sculptor would like to make a statue of you."

Foggy stuck his tongue out, "Urgh, no thanks. They can't do you justice, think what they'll do to me!"

The pair were gently interrupted by the minister coughing, "Can we get on with it?"

Foggy and Matthew winced guiltily at each other before exchanging their vows.

Have courage and be kind. See not what's there, but what could be there as long as you believe in courage, kindness…and a little bit of magic.


End file.
